


Taking a Break, Whether he likes it or not

by BlackAce70



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Body Modification, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Robot Sex, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: X and Iris have been dating for a few months now, and their relationship is going on strong. However, when it comes to their duties as Maverick Hunter, Iris feels that X is overworking himself too hard and thinks he deserves a break. So she plans to make him take one, even if she'd gotta do a little enticing to get it. Commission.
Relationships: X/Iris
Kudos: 7





	Taking a Break, Whether he likes it or not

**Author's Note:**

> Eh? What's this? A Rare Pair one-shot? More likely than you think. Lol, but anyways, I was happy to do with little pairing, X, and Iris as a ship is lowkey started to grow on me.

Being born into the role and lifestyle she had been literally created for. Iris liked to thank the abundance of patience she had gained for herself over the many years as a navigator. Something one needed in order to deal with the many trials and tribulations that came within the profession. Whether it was the constant stress of having to properly guide Maverick Hunters through perilous terrain, ensuring that all of them would return back to base safe and sound. Or having to deal with some of the more… frustrating and, for a lack of better wording, arrogant reploids who felt as though her advice and suggestions weren’t worth any credibility. Opting to do things their own way which often led to a disastrous result, jeopardizing the mission in its entirety, if not getting them outright killed in the process. 

Iris wouldn’t even bother with sarcasm here, those reploids were downright annoying to deal with. Her dear older brother was no exception, being a high ranking commanding officer of the growing reploid army, Repliforce; she was used to the vain pride that he had for the army. And while she did care for him dearly, there was a limit to how much Iris could tolerate when it came to reploids like him. It was ultimately the reason why she had decided to work with the Maverick Hunters and get away from those prideful idiots. 

Now truthfully, her induction into the Maverick Hunters HQ was meant to be a temporary thing. Only to help her gain experience as a navigator so that she would be an invaluable asset to the Repliforce later in the future. For Iris, she merely saw this as an opportunity to get out of her brother’s protective zone and be able to spread her wings, if only for a little bit. And the difference between the Maverick Hunters and the Repliforce itself; had been night and day. She almost couldn’t believe how accommodating they had been of her when they welcomed her with open arms. It was so much different from when she was a part of the Repliforce, it almost felt foreign to the girl. 

True, she still had to deal with arrogant reploids here and there, and it did have its rules and regulations that needed to be followed. But compared to the initial environment she came from (one she knew she’d inevitably have to go back to), this was a much welcome area and a definite breath of fresh air. 

Especially when it came to helping out in navigating the two Maverick Hunters she had been assigned to, during her time there. 

She wouldn’t lie, when she had first learned that she was going to be in the care of X and Zero, two of the strongest Hunters ever created; she had been rather nervous. Only knowing about them and their deeds through the stories she had heard, along with what her brother had told her; as he had encountered Zero at one point, himself. But to her surprise, when she met both of them for the first time, they weren’t what she had been expecting of them, at all. She had expected them to be no-nonsense, all business-type of reploids, and while Zero was kind of stoic. He and X were a lot nicer to her than she initially made them out to be. 

Possibly one of, if not the kindest and caring Reploid out of the entire Maverick Hunter base. It was pretty jarring to know that this was the same reploid who could take out swarms of mavericks and a giant mechaniloid, all by his lonesome. And yet, still be tender and compassionate with humans and robots alike, a real one of a kind he was. And it was something that Iris found herself drawn to him over time. It was just something about his gentle nature that Iris couldn’t get enough of every time she was around him. No matter what had happened or how her mood was, he always managed to lift her spirits up. It also helped that she shared in his views against senseless violence. While not to the level he may have had; since she knew that sometimes, war can be unavoidable. She was a firm believer that violence didn’t always have to be the sole core answer to everything.

Before she knew it, she had found herself growing steadily attracted the blue armor warrior. A feature she didn’t think she had been programmed with during her development but undoubtedly, something she had thanked her creators for giving her. It made the very idea and notion of growing closer to her fellow Maverick Hunter all that much simpler… is was she wished to tell herself. She now understood the dilemma that humans went through in the field of romance, conveying one’s feelings to a significant other was surprisingly a lot more difficult than she initially believed it to be. Operating and guiding Hunters through a perilous area, while maintaining composure for any possible outcome or surprises, Iris could do that easily in her sleep. 

Confessing that you have a crush on someone when you technically didn’t know the first thing about love? THAT was a true challenge of will. 

Despite that, she took the plunge and laid her proverbial heart out to the Hunter. It was admittedly a little cute and funny, seeing the normally confident male blush and stutter, obviously having not expected to be met with such a bold confession out of nowhere. And it was reassuring that he didn’t seem to be rejecting the idea of forming a relationship with her. Hearing him reciprocate her feelings (with no less amount of adorable stuttering on his part) had been the best moment of her artificial life; even her induction into the Maverick Hunters and working with X and Zero couldn’t compare to the jubilation she had been feeling. She truly felt she could be fully deleted right then and there, and she would be content with no lingering regrets. 

Overall, dating X was every bit as enjoyable as she had hoped it would be. He was such a delight to be around, whenever the two weren’t on duty. While he wasn’t a romancer or anything fancy, she didn’t mind that one bit, just having him around was more than enough to satisfy her. She preferred having his company over extravagant dates such as dinners or whatnot. But if there was one issue she would say she had a problem with X throughout her time together with the Maverick Hunter. 

It was his infamous workaholic tendencies. 

Now while something like that would typically garner a “No shit” type of response from most people. Given that the life of a Hunter or Navigator was constantly busy; X somehow managed to go above and beyond with his duties. Putting 110% over the smallest things, caring for other people first before himself. A living prime example of the term “Self Sacrificing”. While Iris found that incredibly sweet and inspiring, she also found that to be rather worrying. With the way he pushed himself, there were many days where she worried that he would abruptly collapse onto the ground out of pure exhaustion. Just because he was capable of many great things, didn’t mean he was infallible. 

And while it was easy to suggest he take a break, even if it was a small one, the real problem was actually getting him to follow through with it at times. 

Remember how Iris pointed out she hated stubborn reploids? Well, unfortunately, she was dating a reploid who was absolutely stubborn when it came to his condition. Maintaining an adamant stance that he didn’t need to take any breaks that he felt were ‘unnecessary’. If she didn’t know and love him the way she did, she would’ve gotten pissed off at that remark. 

But she knew he meant nothing by that, it was just his kind nature saying that there was no rest for the weary Hunter. And what was worse was the secret he had told her a while back.

_ ‘I’ve never actually done it. There wasn’t much time for it.’ _

And that’s when she knew he needed help. He was a Reploid for goodness sake, a Reploid with a full body underneath that armor. And that came with all the trappings and pitfalls! There was a legend that Dr.Cain, the creator of their race, still had the android that the Reploid race was derived from, a perfect robot without any mental or physical flaws. It was a fairytale, something most Reploids strived for, and something demonized by Mavericks. She’d never met that robot, but she sure as heck knew  _ X  _ and his ‘work himself into the ground’ tendencies sure wasn’t! How X even got to such a high position with that flaw is a testament to his skill! Reploids with a human-like body, down to the sensations, weren’t allowed in the Maverick Hunters, or at least, not allowed to occupy a field position. If kicking a human male in the testes could take them down, then any Maverick with a simple EMP gun could make that feeling six times worse! And all over their bodies too! X’s creator must have been a genius of unparalleled magnitude!

It was because of this knowledge that he was human in the best and worst ways that she was painfully, painfully aware of one factoid: He wasn’t just romantically attracted to her; he was  _ sexually  _ attracted to her. And sadly, she didn’t have the body to reciprocate those lusts.

She was made as is, 5’0”, tiny, flat chested, no genitals to speak of or anything underneath her dress. Her shoulder pauldrons, metal frills, and giant feet were as much part of her body as her skin and hair. She knew he wanted her, desired her, and she couldn’t do a thing about it, and she sure as heck knew he wasn’t going to do anything himself! That had to change. And it started with spending her generous stipend she received from the government. The Erasure Incident’s resolution resulted in a payout big enough for a human to buy Abel City five times over, and that was the amount of money she needed for what she needed to do. 

And a break. A nice long break from her duties, at least four months. She played to her brother’s foolish pride and arrogance so he wouldn’t question her absence, and X just assumed the Erasure Incident was too traumatic for her and paid for her to go on vacation! Bless his soul. So now she had the money, the time, and the privacy. Now it was time to make herself presentable. If X won’t rest, she’d make him, and there was no way he’d resist with what she had planned!

It was during the final days of Iris’s leave that X received an Email from her on his private address. A few minutes after reading it and being confused by the directions, the new commander, Signas, came in and outright ordered him to go on leave himself! And since he wasn’t the commander anymore, X had no choice but to obey.

Unfortunately for him, since this wasn’t official military business, he had no way of using the teleporter. So he had to do this the hard way.

  1. Exit HunterHQ, get a bus pass and head to the bus depot
  2. Take the southbound train to West Abel, get off, and go onto bus #44
  3. Follow the directions to where Iris said she was located.



A small part of him wondered if taking off the armor would have made doing all that easier, but here he was. The building was located a few hours out of West Abel, in a seaside gated community of all things. There was an artificial weather dome surrounding it, bathing the community in a perpetually warm summer light, and the smell of flowers and well, summer, filled his nose. He walked in, traveled down the main road, and finally found the sole house he was looking for, a one-story condo overlooking the sea. He didn’t think his girlfriend would have such extravagant tastes, but she was made to emulate a human as much as possible, and so X went inside.

Surprisingly enough, the interior wasn’t as grandiose as it had looked on the outside. While there was definitely some expensive-looking furniture befitting of a wealthy family, the whole environment provided a more modest & humble, accommodating lifestyle. Something that described Iris’ personality a lot more to the T. 

Speaking of his girlfriend… “Iris, are you here?” He called out, wondering where exactly the reploid was. He followed her instructions to the letter, so he was sure he was in the right place. 

_ “In the back, X,”  _ Came lovely familiar tone of the navigational reploid. And if X had been mistaken, he could’ve sworn that there was a certain… playfulness to her voice? Regardless, he made his way deeper into the condo. And out on the balcony, leaning against the railing staring out into the crystal blue ocean was Iris. Who perked up and turned around, greeting X with a pleasant smile, and almost instantly, X noticed a complete change in her appearance. 

Going from a small, even 5 feet in height, Iris stood before X, reaching around 6’5ft, well over a foot taller than the blue maverick hunter. But that wasn’t the only thing that grabbed the male reploid’s attention. Iris, who initially sported a petite appearance, seemed to have undergone the equivalent of what humans considered a ‘Growth Spurt’. Starting with her figure, instead of the normal lithe form he was accustomed to, she now sported an hourglass body, complete with wide hips and plump thicc thighs that were as soft as they looked. Leading to Iris round, perky yet firm tush. This only complimented the massive bust Iris now sported; her once flat chest, now replaced with a set of breasts, that border-lined on being H-Cups. The very size of her tits almost straining against her outfit, to which X noted, had been converted into a leotard rendition of her usual attire. A heart-shaped keyhole in the middle of her chest with a thong like bottom; one that did absolutely NOTHING to hide the desirable ass that Iris upgraded herself with. 

In short, the overall change of appearance was shocking, jarring even, to the peacekeeping Hunter. In the entire time he had known Iris, not once did he ever expect her to take on an appearance like this. 

Iris brought her hand to her mouth, “Like what you see, X?” She grinned, giggling cutely at the look of shock that was all over her boyfriend’s face. 

It took X a full minute to even process Iris’ question, and another to remember that he could speak. “I-Iris? What is all-” A slender fingerless gloved digit silenced X, followed with a hushed ‘Shh’ coming from the taller brunette. 

“You don’t need to say, anything love,” Iris started as she lovingly cupped X’s cheek, “I just want to bask in my little gift to you as we enjoy our little vacation together.” 

X was surprised at the revelation, “Gift? Vacation?” 

“Yes~ Va-ca-tion,” Iris emphasized with a tap on X’s nose, “I devised this entire thing to be our little getaway; a break, and a well deserved one at that, what with all you’ve done for humanity over the years.” 

“W-Why didn’t you tell me about this? Any of this?” 

Iris rolled with her eyes with a lopsided smirk, “Why? Because I knew that if I even tried to mention the word vacation, you would’ve tried to come up with an excuse to get out of it.” X opened his mouth to object, “Don’t lie to me, X; I know you well enough to know that that’s EXACTLY what would’ve happened.” 

“O-Okay… maybe you have a point there,” X looked away, having a bit of a bashful expression on his face. “But I just- look Iris, it’s not that I don’t appreciate the effort and kindness. I know you’re only doing your best to look out for me. But I can’t really sit back and relax when there’s still so much work to do.” He looked back up to her, something that he was not really used to, “Besides, what would the commander think about two of his officers being away on a trip like this?

“Actually, the commander himself set this all up for us,” Iris replied swiftly with a smug expression. 

X blinked stupidly, “What?” 

Another giggle left the navigator, “That’s right, I had pleaded my case to him regarding your situation, and he agreed that you were due for a well-earned retreat. Seeing as how you defeated Sigma multiple times now and restored peace on many occasions.” She walked behind him, rubbing his shoulders, “That said; for the next two weeks, you and I will be spending our time here at this beach house by our lonesomes. This is also an order, so you can’t defy or refute this.” 

X looked back over his shoulder, “You’re lying.” 

Iris seemed to have expected a response like that, as she simply raised an amused brow, “Am I?” Opening a panel on one of her armored forearms, she quickly typed in a few keystrokes before opening her palm; showing off a holographic order, “This here is an order, signed and approved by our commanding officer, that you are hereby temporarily relieved of your duties for the duration of the trip. And will only be reinstated in case of an emergency; should you defy this order, you will be notably detained until the two weeks is up.”

“In other words,” Iris smirked as she put the order away. “Unless the world is ending, you’re stuck here with me, whether you like it or not.” 

X couldn’t keep his jaw from dropping in disbelief; both by the fact of the great lengths Iris went to just to make sure he got proper R&R. But the fact that the higher-ups actually went along with it, even writing and signing off on a legitimate document for him to take a temporary break. Okay, sure, MAYBE he had been working a little harder than most reploids over the past few months, he would concede to that much. But he was positive that even then, none of his actions warranted all this. 

“Why would you-” He was once again cut off by Iris, who instead, pulled him into a deep passionate kiss this time around. Hand on his shoulders while her large bust pressed against his chest armor. For that entire brief moment, X allowed himself to forget about everything else. Focusing on the surprisingly soft pair of lips overtaking his own; his hands slowly and shakily wrapping themselves around her slender waist. 

Iris mentally cheered at the slow but affectionate gesture. Taking that as an opportunity to deepen the kiss further, pushing his back, her sensors allowing her to guide into a couch stationed right behind him. Their make-out session grew more fervent as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Both reploid’s carnal lusts and instincts taking over with the two battling for dominance. All the while, Iris happily letting her hands roam about her boyfriend’s body. Eventually breaking off their kiss, brown eyes staring into dark green. 

“I’m doing this for you X,” She said, a bit breathless from the kiss, “Whether you agree with me or not, you need this getaway; you’ve done too much for too little for me to bear. As your love and as your navigator, I won’t stand for this any longer.”

X really didn’t know how to respond to that, he had no idea that he had causing Iris to worry about him this much. Here he was, trying his damndest to make sure everything was safe and happy; yet the one person closest to him was suffering the most, “. . . I’m sorry.” He muttered, looking away. 

A soft smile graced Iris’ lips as she pulled her beloved into another embrace, smothering his head into her wonderful bosoms. The very actions prompted a deep blush from the shorter reploid, “There’s… still, one more thing I want to know.”

“Hm?” 

He gestured to her body all over, “What’s… what’s all this?” 

“Oh, you mean my body,” Her grin simply grew wider, as if she had been expecting and hoping to hear X bring up her figure to her, “Think of this… as a gift; a reward for all the things you’ve done up till now for everyone, including me.” 

“Uh, r-reward?”

“Of course, it’s why I went out of my way to augment my entire appearance for you. I’ve noticed your stares and gazes towards, even when you think I’m not looking.” She giggled at his surprised expression, “No need to feel embarrassed, if anything, I feel flattered that you found me attractive to look at in such a way. Even if I didn't have the proper body to return those affections.” 

“You know that wouldn’t-” Iris silenced X with her finger again. 

“Not to you maybe, but to me, it felt terrible; what kind of girlfriend would I have been, if I couldn’t sexually satisfy the robot I loved?” That; along with the fact that she had personally felt a little self-conscious about her appearance ever since she and X started dating. 

While she inherently didn’t mind how she looked at first; that all started to change when X came into the picture. The mentality revolving around appearance was a lot different when you had someone paying attention to you. The fact that she also had to contend with the fact that there were other female reploids with much filled out figures than her at the time, and could easily grab X’s attention if they tried. Sure, X wasn’t the type of guy to betray her trust like that. But it was the (certainly reasonable) paranoia part of her that felt something she needed to change. If she wanted to be able to further her relationship with X, she needed to be willing to go the extra mile for me. 

And go that mile, she would. 

Hence her transformation; it did take some time getting adjusted to her new body. What with her having a larger chest, and a pair of desirable asscheeks. But knowing that her beloved X would be blown away by her appearance made it all the more worth it. 

With a smile, she eased herself off of him and slid down to in between his legs, “That being the case, I think it’s about time I give what you’ve been secretly desiring, for a long time now.” 

Without waiting for his permission, Iris got to work removing the armor piece around his crotch; freeing the member that was hidden underneath. To her surprise, and secret delight, he had been bigger than she had initially predicted. His built-in erection standing at a proud 10 inches, with a respectable size and girth to it. And while it didn’t have the natural scent that would waft around a normal human male’s genitals. The wonderfully warm, and comforting heat that emanated from the shaft more than made up for you. To where Iris couldn’t keep herself from rubbing her cheek against it, both from that and relishing in the fact that this cock was all hers. 

But she couldn’t let herself be fully entranced just yet, she still had a job to do. Lifting up her soft malleable-like breasts revealed another hole on the underside of her outfit. Providing perfect access for X’s cock in between her cleavage. She shivered in anticipation as her chest slowly enveloped the hot member all around. Feeling it push all the way up until the tip was seen poking out of the heart-shaped keyhole. Causing her to yelp cutely before giggling, planting a soft kiss to the bulbous head; his body reacting instinctively with a slight twitch in response. Looking up, she couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the prominent blush forming on X’s face. That along with the sensation felt as though this was how it was meant to be for Iris. Her using her body to the fullest to give him the ultimate pleasure. If this was how human women felt when they were sexually satisfying their partner’s, she almost wished she discovered this sooner. 

She started her movements, nice and slow as she put into practice everything she learned about sexual intimacy. Wanting to focus on X, making sure he received the most pleasure out of this. Up, down, alternating back and forth between boobs as she massaged his cock. The stimulation was enough to disrupt X’s breathing pattern, the maverick hunter letting out soft groans and pants of pleasure as he unconsciously started leaning back into the couch. The reaction to her ministrations was enough to make Iris cheer mentally in her head. 

_ ‘He’s enjoying it!’  _ Emboldened by her actions, she kept it up, this time incorporating her mouth. Suckling on the tip of his phallus, she swirled her tongue around a few times before going down on the length. It was an odd experience but by no means, was it an unpleasant one. Bobbing her head faster, she began to move in sync with her breast movements; garnering a sharp gasp of breath from the blue reploid. 

“I-Iris…” He hissed in pleasure. 

Iris paused briefly to look up, offering a seductive smile as she sped sucking and deepthroating whatever inches that wasn’t covered by her breasts. It was all becoming too much for X; a battle-hardened reploid who was used to pains and wounds he would sustain on a daily basis. But here, in terms of carnal bliss, he was as clueless as a rookie novice. Yet he didn’t want any of it to stop; before he was aware of what he was doing. He was moving his hands to the side of Iris’ head, forcing her down his length manually himself on some kind of autopilot. The brunette let out a surprise gag at the sudden handling, yet she did not resist him at all. Silently encouraging him to keep going and be as aggressive as he desired. It was overwhelming, his mind slipping away to the ecstasy he could feel building up inside of him, more and more. There was no thought behind his actions, just pure raw instincts guiding him along the way. He wasn’t even aware of how close he was to cumming, just pumping his hips as hard as he could until-   
  
“Hrk!”    
  
“?!” 

Iris’ pupil shrank a little in surprise as she felt X came, his tense grunt filling her ears as hot, synthetic cum started to shoot down her throat,  _ ‘So much…’  _ She thought to herself was pumped  with loads after heavy loads of cum into her mouth and down her throat. Her tongue swirling around, playing with the thick virile seed pooling in her mouth before she swallowed.  _ ‘To think he had been backed up this much.”  _

X held Iris’ head down for a few more moments until his discharge began to calm down. His mind clearing from the high to register what he had been doing, “Crap, I-Iris!” He immediately let go of, allowing the navigator to come up, “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t even realize I- you’re okay, are you?” 

Iris waved it off, indicating that she was unharmed. Another advantage of being a robot was the lack of a gag reflex or the need for air. Still, it was sweet of him to be so worried for her, that was one of the one things she loved about him. “I’m fine,” She said, taking a moment to lick her lips of the excess that had managed to dribble out the side of her mouth, “To think you would cum this much, it surprised me.” 

The male hunter had the decency to look bashful, “S-Sorry.” 

“Oh no, no, it’s fine, if anything I’m happy.” She rubbed her breasts softly, wringing more of his cum out, having it covering her chin and breasts. “This just proved to me how much you enjoyed this.” She looked up at him with a victorious grin, “See? Now, are you starting to see the benefits of this little getaway?” 

X looked away, a slight blush forming on his cheeks as he answered with a soft, “Y-Yeah, I guess so.” Maybe Iris was right, and having a little break once in a while wasn’t such a bad thing after all. 

“Great!” She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, “I’m glad you think so, because you and me, we’re going to indulge in each other’s bodies for as much as possible.” Her eyes glowed pink with love and affection. 

“Every day, for the next two weeks.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this content and want to commission me for my work. You can reach out to me by either:
> 
> My Discord: Blackace70#8153
> 
> Or my email at: black.ace71@yahoo.com


End file.
